Enterprise networks, protected by firewalls, offer document management solutions to authorized users. For example, a user can print a document from inside the enterprise network and optionally track the cost to a client indicated by the user. Inside the enterprise network, the cost of the printing can be tracked and attributed to the user who initiated the print. Other document operations can further be employed, such as scanning, copying, or faxing.